Princesa del verano y Milagro del invierno
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: AU. Elena vive atada a un verano constante, alejándose de los brazos del invierno, ¿qué pasa cuando el chico del cual ha rehuido por la conexión que sentía aparece para quedarse, rompiendo todos sus esquemas? Elena lo llama milagro, Damon, su princesa del verano. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"


**Título:** Princesa del verano y milagro del invierno.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +12

 **Pairings:** Damon & Elena (Delena)

 **Argumento:** Elena vive atada a un verano constante, alejándose de los brazos del invierno, ¿qué pasa cuando el chico del cual ha rehuido por la conexión que sentía aparece para quedarse, rompiendo todos sus esquemas? Elena lo llama milagro, Damon, su princesa del verano.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de los libros The Vampire Diaries. Al canal estadounidense The CW, y principalmente, a nuestra _adorada_ JP.

 **Palabras clave:** Invierno/Café.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 **N/A2:** Sé que es una historia un tanto rara, la he puesto en romance/poetry pues he hecho un intento patético de escribir versos o algo similar. No me matéis.

 _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

* * *

 **Princesa del verano y milagro del invierno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las calles neoyorquinas estaban completamente atestadas de gente a esa hora de la tarde, las personas iban y venían sin prestar atención a nada de lo que le rodeaba, por eso Elena amaba esa ciudad, no solo por su grandiosidad y por sus rascacielos, sino también porque podía pasar desapercibida, nadie le prestaría la suficiente atención como para querer entablar una conversación, como para ver en ella alguien diferente.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, sin comprobar cual era la última página que había leído, se conocía tan bien esa historia que solo necesitaría recordar lo último que había sucedido para saber que pasaje le tocaba leer, se cruzó de brazos y miró al cielo unos segundos más de la cuenta hasta que sintió el olor a **café.**

Sonrió levemente al reconocer su taza de **café** con leche, le dedicó una breve mirada al camarero que siempre le servía la taza incluso cuando no se la pedía, era un hombre joven, de estatura media pero con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, su cabello azabache y sus ojos azules eran la razón de porqué aún seguía yendo a esa pequeña cafetería en la zona más atestada de gente.

El muchacho siempre iba con prisas pero nunca se olvidaba de esos pequeños detalles que caracterizaban a sus clientes, sabía cuando debía traerle las galletas al niño de la cuarta mesa, también sabía cuando la chica rubia necesitaría su dosis extra de chocolate y lo más importante, sabía muy bien cuando debía rellenar la taza de **café** de esa chica morena y de ojos café que siempre miraba al vacío, buscando una respuesta a las cientos de preguntas que solo ella conocía.

— Gracias —musitó cuando el ojiazul se marchó de su mesa, siempre hacía exactamente lo mismo, esperaba que la distancia que los separase fuese lo suficientemente amplia para agradecerle el detalle, pues sabía que no le daría tiempo a escucharla o si lo hacía no se daría la vuelta pues todas las mesas estaban llenas de clientes dispuestos a gastar su dinero en esa pequeña cafetería.

Tomó la taza, el olor exquisito de los granos de **café** recién horneados se introdujo por sus fosas nasales, gustosa cerró los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, amaba el olor a **café** entre mezclado con la cantidad exacta de leche fría, creando una armonía que solo conseguía gracias a ese magnífico y acogedor lugar; los dedos le temblaron cuando se llevó la taza a los labios y se vio obligada a abrir los ojos, el frío de Nueva York era algo desagradable, pues conseguía congelarte hasta el último cabello de tu cabeza, pero también era la excusa que necesitaba, en cuanto el _invierno_ se hiciese notar como todos los años, ella podría encerrarse en su habitación, enredar su cuerpo entre las sábanas mientras que se rodeaba de aquello que considera una parte necesaria de su existencia, su ordenador en un lado y en el otro varios cuadernos sin estrenar, algún que otro libro nuevo y varios lápices y bolígrafos con la tinta casi agotada, sonrió al imaginarse que ya estaba allí, disfrutando de la soledad como cada **invierno.**

Ese día se marchó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro sin saber que alguien le había prestado la suficiente atención para que nunca más fuese olvidada.

Pasó una semana desde su última taza de café en ese pintoresco y escondido lugar, una semana para que el chico de ojos azules se diese cuenta de su ausencia, y lo más importante, estuviera pendiente de cada uno de los clientes que entraba en el establecimiento, se había vuelto parte de su rutina, de los últimos meses, ver entrar y salir a esa pequeña muchacha de cabello oscuro y ojos del color del café que se horneaba allí, en esas cuatro paredes, el ojiazul se había acostumbrado a ella, era una constante más en su vida, pero con una pequeña diferencia, era la razón por la que continuaba trabajando en ese sitio, en vez de marcharse lejos, como sus amigos le habían pedido.

Empezó a trabajar allí en verano, a finales de mayo más concretamente, lo hizo porque necesitaba el dinero, una cantidad exacta para así tomar el primer avión a casa pero en cuanto sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella, todo su mundo cambió por completo, aún recordaba el terror que inundó sus ojos, como si ser vista fuese el pecado más grande del mundo, tomó con fuerza su libro, miró en todas direcciones, y el chico temió, que por su culpa, ella desapareciera, por lo que se apartó, se alejó de la castaña como si nunca la hubiese visto realmente.

Estuvo pendiente de ella todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, sentada en una esquina, con un libro entre los dedos y una taza humeante de café, era la imagen de la perfección, de la belleza y del pecado, no apartó sus ojos de ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que ir a darle la cuenta, ella nunca más posó sus ojos sobre él, o por lo menos no en esas semanas siguientes.

Fue a mitad de Junio, era su última semana trabajando allí, se había acostumbrado a la cafetería, de tal modo que sabía lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento, el paquete de galletas para el niño intranquilo, el chocolate para la rubia despampanante, la tila para la mujer mayor y el café, para esa señorita que le volvía completamente loco. Fue justo cuando rellenó su taza, cuando le pareció escuchar un sutil _"Gracias",_ no se llegó a girar, ni siquiera demostró haberla escuchado, pues su alegría era superior a cualquier sentido común, así que continúo trabajando, sin saber que eso acababa de volverse su día a día.

No abandonó el trabajo.

Ni la chica la cafetería.

Hasta que llegó el invierno. Nadie podría haberle avisado, de que esa taza de café que rellenó en esa mesa, sería la última que tomaría la chica desconocida y amante de la lectura. Durante una semana y poco más, esa mesa estuvo completamente vacía, y eso fue duro, tan duro, que el ojiazul no pudo concentrarse en ningún momento, siendo despedido.

 _« El verano se me escapaba de las manos, podía sentirlo en la punta de mis dedos pero era incapaz de retenerlo aunque fuese solo por un segundo más._

 _El verano, el día interminable, las noches eternas, todo desaparecía tras un manto de hojas verdes que caían poco a poco, de forma sutil, hacía un vacío del cual nunca serían capaces de volver, tomando un tono tostado hasta acabar secándose y no ser más que un trozo de hoja sin vida en mitad de una calle vacía, debido al frío que recorría nuestros cuerpos, impidiéndonos salir, impidiendo que el ser humano disfrutase de los últimos vestigios de libertad._

 _El otoño era como esas pequeñas brisas que nos pillan desprevenidos en la playa, brisas que pueden convertirse en algo refrescante, agradable o podía dar lugar a una tormenta interminable. En este caso, esa pequeña brisa avecinaba algo temible, algo que rompería completamente con nuestra libertad, algo que nos devolvería a la realidad._

 _Invierno._

 _Una estación blanca, pura y fría._ _»_

Cerró el cuaderno despacio, los dedos le temblaban a causa del frío, escribir en mitad de la calle, en ese pequeño parque repleto de personas, en pleno invierno no era algo inteligente. Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Alzó el rostro al cielo, sus ojos azules brillaban con luz propia y pensó en ella, en esa pequeña desconocida que había cambiado su mundo por completo, él, que podría estar ahora mismo en casa, disfrutando de su familia o saliendo con los amigos estaba allí, encerrado en una ciudad donde no lo querían, esperando un simple y perfecto milagro, que la chica de ojos café volviera a su vida.

Se llevó los dedos muy cerca de la boca y tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras se frotaba las manos buscando un poco de calor. Si continuaba allí parado, encogido en si mismo acabaría cogiendo una hipotermia y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo único valioso que tenía en la vida: su capacidad de hablar, de expresarse sin ser juzgado, sin temer que alguien pudiera posar sus ojos en él, escribir lo era todo y al mismo tiempo no era absolutamente nada.

 _« Verano, sutil y dulce verano, estación que simboliza la pérdida, el comienzo de una nueva historia, por favor, vuelve a mi, tráeme aquello que me has arrebatado con tu partida_ _»_

Escribir había sido la salida más fácil, dejar por escrito sus mayores temores, sus alegrías y sus penas se había convertido en una especie de terapia en un mundo donde personas como él acababan en un agujero negro, totalmente abandonado.

 _« ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido, verano? ¿cómo me he dejado engañar por los cálidos rayos de Sol, por las risas de esos niños, por la luz que me cegaba? ¿cómo he creído en tus mentiras? ¿cómo he visto una oportunidad de vivir cuando lo que realmente había era una luz sin vida? Verano, ¿por qué?_ _»_

Miró a su alrededor, una noche oscura se cernía sobre él, amenazante. En cualquier momento el caos reinaría en un tono blanco y puro; sonrió dulcemente o por lo menos creyó que lo había hecho, pues el frío le había helado hasta el último pelo que tenía en la cabeza, debía irse cuánto antes, la gente a su alrededor se dispersaba, como si fuesen sombras huyendo.

Pero, ¿a dónde iba a ir? el verano le había engañado de forma muy cruel, tendría que haberse marchado meses atrás, no tenía un hogar en esa ciudad, no tenía nada a lo que poder llamar "casa" y todo por ella, por ese ángel de cabellos oscuros y ojos café, por ese milagro que apareció de la nada, rompiendo todos sus esquemas, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto al creer que por ella, todo valdría la pena?

No, no había un lugar al que volver, quedarse en ese parque, muerto de frío, oculto entre los sueños y las esperanzas era mucho mejor que volver a un sitio donde nunca ocuparía un lugar importante.

 _« Invierno, has llegado sin ser llamado, arrebatando todo a tu paso, quitándome lo único más preciado, lo único que poseía en un lugar como éste, frío e inexistente_ _»_

— Está nevando —comentó con voz dulce, se relamió los labios al sentirlos fríos, sus dedos se sentían helados pegados en la ventana, pero es que era incapaz de alejarse de ella, es como si una fuerza mayor le pidiera que permaneciera allí, a la espera del invierno.

Toda su vida se había visto alejada del invierno, del frío y de la nieve, ahora que vivía sola seguía haciendo exactamente lo mismo, ¿lo hacía solo por la comodidad de trabajar en casa? ¿por los placeres de estar recostada en un sofá pidiendo comida y leyendo libros? no estaba segura de ello, algo había cambiado en su manera de percibir su día a día, no sabía que era, pero sabía que tenía la suficiente fuerza como para arrastrarla a las vistas de Nueva York en el comienzo de una nevada.

Ese año se había retrasado mucho la llegada del invierno, esa era la excusa que usaba cada vez que se replanteaba porque había tardado tanto en abandonar esa cafetería y su vida para encerrarse en su refugio, pero estaba claro que ahora no funcionaba, porque necesitaba abandonar la estancia e ir directamente a la cafetería.

Esa misma mañana, muy temprano para la gente madrugadora, salió de la casa vestida con un abrigo enorme y una bufanda de un metro y poco más de largo enredada en el cuello y en su cabeza, más que un ser humano, más que un neoyorquino parecía un animal asustado, enjaulado.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, la nevada de la noche anterior había provocado que muchas personas decidiesen retrasar sus quehaceres diarios, por lo que la chica no se preocupó de ser el centro de atención pero aún así podía sentir un tembleque por todo su cuerpo, no era a causa del frío pues también estaba sudando, era a causa de su enfermedad, esa miedo irracional por romper con su rutina, por temer que alguien pudiese darse cuenta que no estaba siguiendo lo que sus padres le impusieron desde que era una niña pequeña, sentía que cada paso que daba, era como una puñalada trapera, una nueva forma de traición.

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Lena?"_

Podía decirse muchas cosas, entre ellas esa idea tonta de que se ocultaba del invierno por pura comodidad cuando en realidad era que seguía atada a los que sus padres le habían enseñado años atrás, si a eso le añadías ese miedo irracional por ser el centro de atención, por temer que todos eran espías que iban contra ella, causaba un gran dolor de cabeza, pero algo había cambiado, algo lo suficientemente poderoso como para despertar en la pequeña Lena un instinto diferente, un instinto casi animal de querer encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba.

Se había pasado un verano entero en esa cafetería, se había sentido a salvo allí, pues nadie la miraba más de la cuenta, excepto una persona, el camarero de ojos azules, por más que negara que el chico le prestaba atención sabía que estaba equivocada, el chico sabía que café tomaba, sabía cuando debía tomarlo y cuando lo deseaba, y lo más importante se daba cuenta de su presencia sin necesidad de dar señales de vida.

Él había roto todos sus esquemas.

Él había conseguido que rompiera con su rutina.

Él había conseguido ir más allá de su enfermedad mental, porque eso es lo que era, una enfermedad impuesta por sus padres en su cerebro a base de golpes y gritos, a veces de lágrimas y sangre. Ella siempre había creído que lo que sus padres decían era correcto, que si ellos querían que no se relacionase con nadie si no era estrictamente necesario pues el mundo era peligroso, ella lo aceptaba, si ellos decían que sus amigos era gente interesada, ella los alejaba de su vida, si ellos decían que estudiar o trabajar a distancia era lo correcto, ella acataba sus órdenes.

Pero de eso ya había pasado muchos años. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y su vida debería haber cambiado, pero no lo hizo, pues ese miedo había derivado a una enfermedad, a una obsesión.

Y ahí estaba. Las puertas de la cafetería.

En cuanto entró toda la adrenalina despareció de un plumazo, las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, el abrigo que debería protegerle del frío le molestaba, le superaba, se lo quitó con dedos temblorosos, varias personas se giraron para comprobar que sucedía, pero a la chica no le molestaba sus miradas pues ya no creía en las palabras de sus padres ni tampoco en esa vocecita de su cabeza que le decía que sus padres estaban decepcionados por sus actos impuros.

— ¿Señorita?

Alzó la cabeza esperanzada, no fue hasta ese momento, cuando un par de ojos castaños se fijaron en ella, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había venido a hacer a esa cafetería, había venido a buscar al chico de ojos azules, casi se echó a llorar, pero para sorpresa de todos, rió, rió a carcajada limpia durante un par de minutos, olvidando por completo a la gente a su alrededor y al ridículo que estaba haciendo.

El ojiazul no estaba allí y ella no quería una taza de café, ¿irónico?

El ojiazul era más importante que una taza de café.

El ojiazul era más importante que su enfermedad.

El ojiazul era la razón por la que ella había abierto los ojos, ¿cómo había tardado tanto?

El ojiazul... no estaba.

— ¡Espere! —agarró de la camisa al camarero que ahora se disponía a llamar a la policía, sus ojos marrones conectaron con los suyos— ¿dónde está el otro camarero?

No respondió.

— ¿¡Dónde está ese chico tan servicial!? —gritó desesperada, la muchacha, esa muchacha rubia que también era atendida por el ojiazul se acercó a la chica y espantó al camarero, Lena desesperada alzó la mano.

— ¿Te refieres al de los ojos azules?

Clavó sus ojos café en la rubia despampanante.

— Lo despidieron hace poco. Lo siento.

— Quiero encontrarlo, ¡necesito encontrarlo!

Salió de allí antes que la rubia pudiera decirle que lo mejor era preguntar al gerente. Lena recorrió las calles de Nueva York vestida solo con un jersey azul y unos pantalones de pitillo negro, se había desprendido del abrigo y de la bufanda y ni siquiera se había acordado de ellos.

Corrió como nunca antes, sintió como sus pulmones trabajaban a mil por hora, como el aire que tomaba era frío y paralizante, pero ni con sentir el ardor en la garganta se paró a descansar, no sabía que estaba haciendo o que creía hacer corriendo como una loca sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Podía sentir como los músculos de su cuerpo se entumecían por el sobre esfuerzo, como le faltaba el aire y como todo fallaba en su interior, se paró en seco y el golpe fue superior al cansancio.

Miró por todas partes, veía putitos de colores y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir comprobó donde estaba, descubriendo un pequeño parque, que no era tan pequeño, en cuanto alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Central Park, la cafetería no estaba muy lejos de allí, a unos cinco o seis kilómetros, ¿tanto había recorrido? eso explicaría porque se sentía como si una nube grande y pesada se echaba sobre ella.

Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a un chico sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con nieve, no estaba intentado hacer un muñeco de nieve, se dijo Lena, es como si estuviese escribiendo en la nieve; el chico estaba de espaldas a ellas, varias personas estaban allí observando y Lena se acercó por pura curiosidad, un sentimiento nuevo que casi desconocía.

No tenía fuerzas para nada pero tampoco tenía ganas de marcharse sin comprobar que era eso que escribía sobre la nieve.

Era un chico alto, su cabello negro estaba moteado por copos de nieve, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda rodeando su cuello, fue justo en ese momento cuando recordó que hacía frío, se abrazó así misma y se acercó hasta estar a su altura, podría haberse fijado en él, pero lo que escribía captó toda su atención.

 _« ¿Dónde estás princesa del verano? ¿por qué me has abandonado?_

 _Te sigo buscando, por allí por donde ando;_

 _te busco en mi alma, pues tu recuerdo_

 _es lo único que mantengo._ _»_

La escritura era borrosa pero algo blanco llamó su atención, entre la nieve había un cuaderno, impulsada por una fuerza sobrehumana lo tomó al mismo tiempo que el chico se giraba para ver quien era el idiota que se atrevía a tocar sus cosas, pero antes de poder decir nada, el muchacho tendido en el suelo reconoció a la muchacha de mejillas rosadas y de cabello castaño, ¿cómo no reconocerla? sus ojos eran del color del café.

 _« Café que deliciosa bebida, ¿sabes lo que simboliza para mi?_

 _Tu pérdida_ _»_

Lena pasó varias hojas más, dándose cuenta que todas estaban repletas de frases o párrafos sueltos, la mayor parte de lo que estaba escrito no tenía sentido pero, ¿a caso importaba? la hechizaba, le hacía olvidar el frío y el vacío que sentía en el pecho por no haber encontrado al ojiazul, con eso era más que suficiente.

 _« El verano desapareció y el invierno llegó, recordándome que con su frío y su nieve podía arrebatarme aquello que ni siquiera me pertenecía, ese aquello eres tú, mi princesa del verano, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? yo no, pero, ¿sabes en que si creo? en el destino, a ti te puso en medio de mi camino por algo y te quitó porque no fui lo suficientemente rápido, ¿cierto?_ _»_

Soltó el cuaderno en el suelo cuando sintió una mano aferrada a su muñeca, la descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo fue un detonante, cientos de lágrimas fueron liberadas cuando los ojos café de ella se cruzaron con los azules de él.

— Eres tú.

— Y tu eres tú.

— Oh, Dios... te he estado buscando...

— Y yo llevo esperándote desde hace una eternidad —acarició con ternura sus frías mejillas, la chica se sonrojó aún más si era posible—, ¿crees en el destino?

— No, creo en lo que siento —llevada por un arrebato tomó la mano del ojiazul y la llevó hasta su corazón, el chico no movió un músculo pero sus ojos, que eran un reflejo de su alma, lo decían todo—. Eres un milagro, ¡mi milagro!

— Creo que esa línea era mía —la chica soltó una carcajada y se dejó abrazar por el misterioso camarero, que sin quererlo, había marcado su vida en ese verano tan lejano y que amenazaba con cambiar su día a día en este invierno preciso.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre?

— Me gusta eso de princesa del verano —comentó contra su pecho, pues el muchacho aún no la había soltado, lejos de sentirse amenazada por ello, se abrazó aún con más fuerza, incapaz de romper el contacto—. Soy Elena, ¿y tú?

— ¿Cómo crees que me llamo?

— Ya te lo he dicho —se soltó un poco de su abrazo, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca pero ninguno parecía incómodo por ello, todo lo contrario nunca se habían sentido así, en casa—. Milagro.

— Mi apellido significa salvador, ¿te vale? —la chica asintió tras soltar una carcajada—. Damon, Damon es mi nombre.

Irónico, ¿verdad? Damon significaba demonio, pero quizá era eso lo que necesitaba Elena, un demonio en su vida que destruyese el cielo donde había creído estar a salvo. Se lamió los labios y tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía, no sabía cuando había surgido eso, pero ambos caminaron, perdiéndose del mundo.

Todos en la vida necesitamos un invierno como ese, frío y devastador, pero capaz de romper todas las barreras que se imponían entre la joven pareja, ¿qué pasaría después de ese reencuentro? solo el invierno es testigo de ello, solo el sabor del café mezclado con el del océano es capaz de descifrar la conexión que esos dos jóvenes sentían el uno por el otro.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _¿Un Delena raro?_

 _Acepto todo tipo de opinión ;)_


End file.
